What are you
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: What if skye isn't really what she pretends to be what if shes hiding a dark secret the rest of it will by rated m
1. Chapter 1

_Run Run there coming Skye Run there coming run. Little Skye ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she was feeling a thousand things right now, she felt fear, she felt anger, she felt pain._ A voice broke through her thoughts "Skye, Skye?" "Huh what" She replied aggressively "whoa if you weren't in a good mood just tell me" Said agent Grant, who was trying to create a pleasant conversation with the smallest and most fragile well to him of the team. Which was going alright till she just blank out for a moment. "sorry Ward just thinking of something" Skye spoke with a slight tone of tiredness and disinterest which Ward caught. "Hey if you're tired you could go a take a nap its better than hearing me ramble on" He said with a slight smile. "Oh thanks" she stood up from the seat that she was occupying and turn to speak to Ward " and for the record you don't ramble you go off in tangent." With a slight grin on her face she left towards her sleeping area on the massive jet. As she was walking towards there agent May brush pass her pushing her towards the wall. Before May could excuse herself Skye release a growl like a anger wolf ready to fight which she quickly cover up with a cough. "Skye you are all right" asked May. "Ya just tired um excuse me" with that Skye quickly made her way to her room avoiding all human contact. _That was weird thought_ May as she continue to walk towards the jet controls center. She pass by Ward on her way "hey ward you notice anything diffremt about skye" she asked the man now flipping through war books. " Ya I guess the last time we spoke she seem to be out of it you know" he replied with moving his eyes for a war car that capture his attention. "hmmhmm " and with that she left. Skye was in her room deep in thought _why did I do that the last time I did it was about a year ago_. Unless she open her secret pocket in her bag and pull out a meter of some sort and reach near her neck. A small hiss was hear as a just open can of cola, a collar with tubes that now empty appeared. _Crap_ just like she thought she ran out of dark and green eco the only thing that kept her sane besides her mate which she still hasn't found.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own agents of shield. Also this story, doesn't follow the series, since i started it when it just came out sorry.

Also the last part of ch 1 is irrelevant about eco, wanted to edit but it won't let my. So ya, if you know how please write in review thanks.

Unless, i have found my mate. But who?

**Knock knock**

Quickly I moved that idea from my thoughts, and answer the door.

"Hi, May?" I was honestly surprise that May was there, usually she piloting the plane, or training.

"Are you feeling alright, you look out of it back there"she said and i could swear i hear hint of concern in her constant calm tone.

"Um, ya I'm alright just stress and stuff" i responded slightly leaning on the door frame.

"Oh ok just remember _I'm_ here if you need anyone to talk too" she said putting her hand on my shoulder, then suddenly i felt my body flush in heat.

"Um, ya um right I'll keep that in mind, um so i um got to um go bye"! I closed the door slowly seeing May's nodding and her exit, I slammed the door quickly. Leaning on the door with my back i wonder _what the hell happen! I'm alright for minute then I'm a nervous blushing wreck, when I'm around May, i mean... oh crap, heat, nervous, and blushing, oh crap, crap, crap, May's my mate!_

By now I'm hyperventilating, my mate, my other half, is May, a freakin ninja is my mate, oh god why is being a werewolf so hard.

May pov

After i left Skye, i couldn't help but feel sort of sad, weird then that tingling feeling i got when i touch her shoulder, it actually felt good. What's wrong with me, oh god am I sick. I ended up tripping over my own feet, great.

Nobody pov

Weeks passed after that encounter things sort went back to normal. Till one night, everyone went to sleep the plane was set in auto pilot. May sat in her bed staring at the ceiling of the room, wondering of her current development. While skye on the other hand was struggling from letting her wolf out. For since finding her mate all her wolf wanted to do was to mark her, claim her and make her well her's.

Tossing and turning Skye tried to sleep but found it impossible. She then decided to walk around, walking out of the door Skye slowly started to walk unknowingly towards May's room it wasn't till her sensitive noise pick up May's rich full scent, like a flowing river.

May laided on her bed wondering what was happening to her and Skye, till sensing someone was in front of her door, with her ninja sense. She went to open the door.

Skye look at the door, her feet were glued to the floor, and her nose to the intoxicating scent.

OPENED

"Oh, Skye need any help" asked May as she open the door to Skye. While Skye on the other hand, was frozen, there was her mate in a tank and shorts. Right then and there Skye lost it, she jumped on May, and lost it.


End file.
